Vrienden of samen?
Vrienden of samen? ''Vervolg: Ik voel me zo eenzaam '' Het werd ochtend. Ik deed mijn ogen open en geeuwde. Ik wreef in mijn ogen en dacht na. "Zou het echt werken?" dacht ik ''"Ik hoop het maar." ''dacht ik en herinnerde me opeens iets belangrijks. "Ni-san!" riep ik en sprong uit mijn bed. Ik spurtte naar mijn broer's kamer en stormde binnen. Ryuga en Madoka schrokken van mijn plotselinge komst en Ryuga keek me boos aa,. "Myuu, wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent?!" vroeg hij mega kwaad "Heb ik dan helemaal geen privacy meer?!" vroeg hij en werd rood van woede. "Ni-san?!" riep ik en keek hem aan, boos "Wat hebben jullie gisteren avond uitgespookt?" vroeg ik nu nieuwschierig. Madoka en Ryuga begonne ontzettend hard te blozen. "Wel... euh... we hebben... euh..." was het enige wat mijn broer kon uitbrengen en hij werd met de minuut roder. "Jullie hebben het gedaan." zei ik om hem in de val te lokken. "Ja, dat was het." zei hij en sloeg direct zijn hand voor zijn mond en keek naar beneden, blozend en beschaamd. "Aha, ik wist het!" riep ik en keek Madoka aan met glinsterende oogjes. Ik greep haar bij de arm, trok haar uit het bed, gaf haar een kamerjas en trok haar mee naar mijn kamer. Ik deed mijn kamerdeur op slot zodat mijn broer niet binnen kon. Ik zette haar op mijn zetel en ging naast haar zitten. Ik keek haar met honderde vragen in mijn ogen aan. "Dus..." begon ik. "Dus?" vroeg ze en keek me vragend aan. "Dus hoe voel je je?" vroeg ik. "Ik voel me... fantastisch." zei ze en straalde. "Voelde het goed?" vroeg ik en bij die vraag, bloosde ze super hard. "Wel... euh..." zei ze en bloosde harder "Het voelde alsof ik in de zevende hemel zat." zei ze uiteindelijk. "Deed het geen pijn of zoiets?" vroeg ik nieuwschierig. "Myuu!" riep ze en antwoordde niet op de vraag. "Sorry, ik ben gewoon nieuwschierig. Ik ben nog een maagd, snap je." zei ik en keek naar benenden, beschaamd. "Maagd. Ik dacht.... Ik bedoel je bent mooi en alle jongens vinden je leuk. Wel behalve de jongens van de set, behalve Gingka, maar..." en toen Madoka 'Gingka' zei, begon ik te snikken. "Hey, wat is er?" vroeg Madoka bezorgd. "Er is niets." zei ik en stond op terwijl mijn broer op de deur zat te bonken "Ik ga de deur open doen voordat hij ze inramt." zei ik en lachte schaapachtig. "Myuu, er is iets. Is het Gingka soms?" vroeg ze en telkens als ze zijn naam zei, brak mijn hart meer en meer. "Zeg zijn naam alsjeblieft niet." smeekte ik en de tranen rolden zachtjes over mijn wangen. Ze keek me geschokt aan en knikte. Ik deed de deur open en mijn broer keek me vernietigend aan. Hij wilde iets zeggen, maar ik onderbrak hem. "Ja, ja. Ik weet het. Kom nu maar gewoon binnen." zei ik en deed de deur wijder open. Hij kwam verbaasd binnen en ging naast Madoka zitten. Hij ging wat dichter bij haar zitten en fluisterde iets in haar oor. "Wat is er met haar aan de hand?" vroeg Ryuga fluisterend in haar oor. "Er is iets met Gingka." antwoordde Madoka fluisterend in zijn oor. "Nog steeds." fluisterde hij terug. Hij stond op voor dat Madoka nog iets kon zeggen en liep naar me toe. "Myuu, je moet met hem gaan praten." zei hij tegen me en ik wist wie hij bedoelde. "Dat ga ik ook doen. Ik ga me nu aankleden en dan ga ik met hem praten, als hij metme wil praten." zei ik en ging naar de badkamer. Ik deed de badkamerdeur op slot en ging me wassen. "We moeten ervoor zorgen dat Gingka met haar praat." zei Ryuga en keek Madoka met een veelbetekende blik aan. "Ik zorg er wel voor. Zorg dat Myuu naar zijn tuin komt, oké?" vroeg ze. "Ja, is goed." zei hij en schudde haar de hand als teken van overeenkomst. Ryuga bloosde even en gaf haar een kusje. Madoka bloosde erg en keek hem recht in de ogen aan. Hij kwam dichter en knuffelde haar. "Ik hou van je." fluisterde hij zacht in haar oor. Madoka keek hem geschokt aan en hij nam een stap naar achter. "Het spijt me." zei hij met tranen in zijn ogen en ging naar zijn kamer. Madoka snifde even en daarna rolden de tranen zacht over haar wangen. Ik kwam de kamer binnen, helemaal aangekleed. Ik zag haar huilen trok een vragende blik. "Wat is er?" vroeg ik en wende me tot haar. "Ryuga zei dat hij van me hield. En ik zei niets en keek geschokt. Hij keek ook geschokt en nam ene stap naar achter. Hij zei "Het spijt me." en liep weg." zei ze en huilde nu. "Hey, alles komt goed." zei ik en er drong iets tot me door "Waarom zei je niet dat je ook van hem hield? Of hou je niet van hem?" vroeg ik met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Jawel! Myuu doe even reeël! Ik was gewoon geschokt dat hij het zei. Ik wilde het terug zeggen, maar hij zei al "Het spijt me." en nu haat hij me." zei ze en huilde harder. "Nee, zeker niet." en toen ik dat zei, kwam hij binnen. "Madoka," begon hij en zijn ogen waren rood van het huilen terwijl hij al aangekleed was "hou je van me?" vroeg hij uiteindelijk. "Ja!" riep ze en drukte zijn lippen tegen de zijne. "Ik ga me aankleden." zie ze en ging zich aankleden. Na een paar minuten kwam Madoka helemaal aangekleed tevoorschijn. "Kom op, we moeten gaan." en ze knipoogde naar mijn broer. Hij knipoogde terug en ik dacht dat dat zo'n 'lover's thing' was. We gingen naar buiten en het was een zonnig weertje. Madoka nam afscheid en ging ergens naartoe. Naar waar wist ik niet. "Komt ze niet met ons mee?" vroeg ik en keek mijn broer aan. "Nee, ze moest nog iets doen." zei hij en grinnikte. Ik vertrouwde het niet, maar ik was niet honderd procent zeker. Hij nam mijn arm vast en trok me de Japanse straten in. "Ni-san, naar waar gaan we?" vroeg ik toen ik zag dat we in een buitenwijk zaten te wandelen. "Dat zul je wel zien." zei hij met een grijns. We stapten en stapten en we kwamen aan in een villa-wijk. Opeens herkende ik de weg. Ik was hier eerder langs gekomen. Toen ik Gingka volgde op weg naar zijn huis. En toen viel mijne frank. "Je brengt me naar Gingka!" riep ik en het was geen vraag. "Je moet hem spreken." zei hij en trok me mee. Ik strippelde hard tegen, maar het had geen zin. Mijn broer had preceis hadden als staal. Hier kon ik onmogelijk door ontsnappen. Dus gaf ik me over en werd door mijn broer meegesleurd naar Gingka's villa. We kwamen bij zijn huis aan en we gingen naar de voordeur. Ryuga drukte op de bel en gelukkig deed een ober open. "Ah, meneer Ryuga, wat fijn u weer te zien." zei hij en schudde mijn broer de hand. Hij was overduidelijk een oude man en hij was een Engels man. Dat kon je horen aan zijn accent. "Ook fijn om u weer te zien, sensei." zei hij en glimlachte. "En wie is deze schat hier?" vroeg de ober en ik bloosde. "Dit is mijn tweelingzus. Myuu Sama." zei hij en keek bezorgd. Misschien wist hij van wat er met mij en Gingka gebeurde. En Ryuga maakte zich zorgen dat hij ons dan niet naar binnen zou laten komen, maar ik hoopte er juist op. Tot mijn broer's grote geluk wist hij er niets van. "Ah, hallo meisje. Ik ben Sebastiaan. Ik ben de ober van mijnheer Hagane." zei hij en kuste mijn hand "Fijn om u te ontmoeten." zei hij met een grote glimlach. Hij hield er zo te zien van om nieuwe vrienden te maken. "Dat is geheel wederzijds." zei ik en hij lachte. "Waar is Gingka?" vroeg mijn broer opeens. "Hij zit in zijn tuin te praten met Mevrouw Amano." zei de ober en mijne frank viel opnieuw. Madoka en Ryuga hadden dit afgesproken. Ze hadden afgesproken dat Madoka Gingka ging overhalen om met me te praten en dat Ryuga me naar hem zou brengen. Oh, wat haat ik hen en wat bedank ik hen. Als ze dat niet hadden gedaan dan zou ik nooit met gingka zijn gaan praten. Dus bedank ik hen een beetje. "Goed, mogen we hem spreken?" onderbrak Ryuga mijn gedachten. "Ja, komt u maar binnen. U weet de weg." zei Sebastiaan en ging weg. Ryuga trok me mee naar de tuin van Gingka. Toen we daar aankwamen, zag ik Madoka en Gingka met elkaar praten. Toen keken ze naar ons en ik zag dat Gingka slikte. Hij stond recht en kwam naar ons toe. Hij keek naar beneden, sip. Het deed mijn hart pijn. "Hey." zei hij. "Hey." antwoordden ik en mijn broer te samen. "Wat kom je hier doen?" vroeg hij niet meer partend tegen mijn broer. "Ik kom met je praten." zei ik en ging dichter bij hem staan. "Ah, oké. Volg me." zei hij en ging een wandeling maken door zijn prachtige, grote tuin die glinsterde in de felle, warme zon. We lieten mijn broer en Madoka achter en maakten een wandeling. We zwegen allebei, wachtend tot één van ons tweeën iets ging zeggen. En ik was die persoon. "Gingka, ik wil niet dat je boos op me bent." zei ik en stond stil. "Hoe komt dat denk je?" vroeg hij een beetje bot "Ik verontschuldig me en jij zegt dat we elkaar beter niet meer kunnen zien... en nu sta je hier bij mij." zei hij en keek me aan. "Het spijt me. Ik wilde het niet zeggen. Het floepte er gewoon uit. Dat doe ik vaak tegenwoordig. Ik wilde je niet weg duwen. Ik wilde je kussen, maar ik weet niet waarom mijn lichaam zo reageerde." zei ik en keek hem aan, blozend. "Je wilde me kussen?" vroeg hij blozend. "Ja." zei ik en kwam dichter- en dichterbij. Onze gezichten waren nu een paar centimeters van elkaar verwijderd en hij verbrak het door zijn lippen vurig en passioneel op mijn lippen te drukken. Ik weerstond het dit keer niet en liet me door hem meeslepen. we braken af om adem te halen en keken elkaar lachend aan. "Waar staan we nu? Vrienden of samen?" vroeg hij lachend. "Samen." antwoordde ik en drukte mijn lippen op de zijne. Ik kuste hem we van deze wonderbaarlijke tuin. ''Wordt vervolgd... ''' Myuu with Gingka.jpg|Myuu wandelt met Gingka door zijn tuin Myuu sleeping.jpg|Myuu slaapt Myuu looks upon to Gingka.jpg|Myuu die dichterbij Gingka komt Masoka smile's.jpg|Madoka lacht naar Ryuga Ryuga smile's.jpg|Ryuga lacht naar Madoka Gingka 4d.png|Gingka Hagane Madoka Amano.jpg|Madoka Amano Ryuga Sama.jpg|Ryuga Sama Gingka looking at Myuu's happines.jpg|Gingka lacht naar Myuu Myuu 4.jpg|Myuu Sama Gingka x Myuu.jpg|Gingka x Myuu = Myngka!!!! The couple Ryuga and Madoka.jpg|Ryuga x Madoka = Ryuka!!!! ' Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Browse Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Love Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Anime Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Drama